


Confused (Loki one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fight Scene, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: You’re oblivious to how Loki feels. He does nothing to help the situation.





	Confused (Loki one shot)

The mission was a disaster.

For one thing, your Intel had been way off. Instead of five of you against forty hostiles, your opponents ending up being over two hundred in number. Even as enhanced individuals, your competition was too much.

You were pissed beyond belief. You were dirty and dusty, tired and covered in bruises by the time you were done with the fighting. And you still had to find what you were there for.

You stomped through the halls, looking for a door with a yellow and white danger symbol on it. For all you knew, they had given you the wrong door identification as well.

“Calm down. The difficult part is over. And I don’t see why you’re so upset.”

You gritted your teeth but didn’t look at him, knowing his face would do nothing but infuriate you even further. You tried to remain silent, but your anger was too strong.

“Sorry but not all of us have the ability to heal automatically.” You snapped, sending him a nasty look. He rolled his eyes and all you wanted to do was punch him.

Natasha sighed before turning around to give you two a defeated look.

“I’m really not in the mood for your bickering right now.” She said, tiredly. “So just, keep your traps shut. Both of you.”

Everyone knew you and Loki weren’t particularly fond of each other. The day he had arrived, you had gotten into an argument over what he had done in New York years ago. It had escalated until you were screaming at him and Tony had to drag you away.

You had lost many friends and family in the attack on New York. And Loki had done nothing to calm your anger. He had chosen responses that did nothing but provoke you. And even to this day, you refused to give him a chance. You had told him to stay away from you, and that was exactly what he did. For the most part. Every now and then, he would say something to get a reaction out of you, but that was it.

You pursed your lips and didn’t say anything now. You knew how tired everyone was. And you weren’t in the mood to get in an argument either. You just wanted to get those vials and get out of there.

“Okay guys, take a left at the next turn.” Sam spoke in your ear. He was tracking you three back from the quinjet. Steve had gotten three bullets in his stomach, so Natasha had told him strictly to stay put and that you three could handle this. Sam had offered to stay with him.

The vials were where you had expected them to be, thank the lord. After stashing them away safely, you turned back, thinking of a hot bath and a good night’s sleep. Turning the corner, you froze.

Two men had their guns raised, eyes meeting yours. Before you could react, they had fired their guns, two bullets embedding themselves in you, one in your shoulder and the other in your stomach. Gasping and stumbling back at the impact, you fell backwards into strong arms. There was thumping and grunting as Natasha took the two down, and it was clear they weren’t expecting company.

The pain was searing hot and acute, making you gasp to take in huge breaths. Blood was already oozing freely from your wounds, and someone was holding you up.

“Sam, get the quinjet to the entrance. Y/N’s been shot, she can’t walk.”

You groaned as the pain became even more piercing, eyes screwing shut. You heard someone curse, and you placed the voice as Loki’s. Arms lifted you up and then started running, making you cry out when your injuries got jolted.

“I’m sorry. It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay. Just, stay awake for me, Y/N.”

The voice was very soothing, and contrary to what it was saying, it was actually lulling you to sleep. Suddenly, the tiredness you felt in your body hit you full force, making you slump in Loki’s arms, head on his shoulder.

“Hey Loki?” You mumbled, making him look at you. He was breathing hard, face tense and to your great shock, panicked beyond belief. You couldn’t imagine why he was so worried about you.

“I don’t really hate you.” You choked out, eyes falling shut. “I think you’re very smart. You had your reasons for New York. I know that. Even though you’re too annoying and stubborn to admit it to me.”

Loki grunted as he lifted himself into the quinjet, making Sam quickly walk over to check on you. The jet was already lifting into the air.

“She’s losing too much blood.” You heard Sam mutter, making you smile. You were getting weaker by the minute, the voices were getting muffled.

What a way to go. You thought.

“Hey, Y/N?” It was Loki. “I won’t let anything happen to you. Hang in there okay? You’ll be fine. I’m right here.”

Something cold seemed to be tickling your wounds. That was the last thing you felt before you blacked out.

It was quiet and dark in the Tower, indicating that everyone else was asleep. Your tickling shoulder and dry throat had woken you up, and as much as you didn’t want to leave the comfort of your bed, you were too thirsty to resist. Groaning, you rolled out of the bed, being mindful of your still healing stiches. Slowly, you shuffled into the living room and adjoining kitchen, trying to blink the sleep out of your eyes so you could see what you were doing. You nearly dropped the glass you were holding when you saw the silhouette at the floor to ceiling window, his back to you. The long hair and upright stature was a clear indication that it was Loki. You sighed a bit, tightening your grip on your glass.

When you had woken up in the hospital with your friends surrounding you, you had been informed that Loki had used his magic to keep you from bleeding out until they could get you back to the city. According to Tony, he had been almost hysterical, screaming at them to quickly do something. Natasha had then rolled her eyes and said Tony was exaggerating the situation a little. But even the notion that Loki cared in the least bit surprised you.

You didn’t remember much after you had been shot. Even the recovery was a bit hazy in your mind. But you did remember that Loki never once came to see you. And had never once asked about you. It made Tony and Natasha’s account of that day seem suspicious, but you didn’t know what to think at this point.

This was the first time you’d seen Loki in the past week.

You shuffled a bit, clearing your throat. He turned his head at the sound slightly, glancing at you before facing away from you again. You frowned.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking.” You bit out, rolling your eyes. Loki didn’t move, and you stared at him indignantly, walking over to where he stood.

“Why are you ignoring me?” You spoke, taking in his profile. The city lights lit up the edges of his face, his sharp cheekbones and jawline. His eyes shone a bright blue.

“I’m not.” He said, quietly, still not looking at you.

“You didn’t come see me. You didn’t ask about me.” You shot back.

He turned to look at you suddenly, making your mouth clamp shut. His expression showed confusion, and even slight anger.

“Why would you suddenly want my attention when you were the one who told me to stay away from you in the first place?”

You blinked, taken aback by his words. You didn’t know what to say. He was right. Up until your injury, you had avoided Loki like the plague. As you looked into his ice blue eyes, your mind suddenly flashed back to something, the same eyes. He was looking down at you, worry and panic in his eyes.

You’re fine. Stay awake for me.

It was in bits and fragments. But you remembered it. You felt the pain in your body at the time the words had been spoken, you smelled the dust and the blood. You suddenly realized that it wasn’t just a daydream, it was a memory. It had happened. It was real.

“Why would you carry me out of there?” You asked suddenly. “Why would you be concerned whether I lived or died if I meant nothing to you?”

Loki’s eyes darted between your own, and unexpectedly, he let out a little laugh.

“How blind humans are,” he murmured. “To confuse emotions so drastically?”

You frowned, shaking your head. “I don’t understand.”

Loki seemed to smile, and it was almost sad. His eyes were softer, but there stirred something in them that you couldn’t place.

“Why would I wish death for someone I want to see prosper and grow in every way imaginable?” He turned his body to face you. A cool fingertip ran over your cheekbone, moving downward to trace over your jaw. You shivered and felt your eyes flutter.

“You’re talking about me?” You asked rather stupidly.

Loki laughed louder this time, moving forward so his forehead rested against yours. Suddenly, you couldn’t breathe. Yet, your heart was beating frantically.

“You frustrate me so much, Y/N.” His breath tickled your lips, and right there and then, you craved to have them on your own.

“But the more you exasperate me, the more I want to be around you.”

You didn’t stop yourself after that. It was all the confirmation you needed. Your heart wanted this, so you leaned your head forward until your lips were on his.

He was quick to kiss back, hand cupping your neck and thumb running over your jaw. His touch was ice cold and it sent shivers up your spine. His tongue made its way into your mouth and your fingers tangled in his hair.

It was slow and soft, but filled with a passion you never knew you had towards Loki. Suddenly, you wanted to feel every inch of him against you.

“And for the record,” Loki pulled back enough to mumble against your lips. “I did check on you. Every night after everyone else left. I made sure you fell asleep peacefully and with no nightmares.”

You moaned. “Shut up. I don’t care.” You pulled him closer to kiss him properly, feeling him chuckle and smile against your lips. The thought that he checked up on you did make you feel giddy. But that was a happy feeling for another time. Right now, your focus was completely on him.

And it didn’t waver for the rest of the night.


End file.
